Still Loving You
by Murasaki Amy
Summary: Fic em comemoração ao Dia Nacional do Yaoi! Albe x Orpheu


**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence... Mas a personalidade de Alberich e Orpheu é criação minha e de Abely, respectivamente.

* * *

><p>Yo! Amy aqui, editando o mais rapido que pode! Não deu tempo, infelizmente. Minha net não me permitiu postar antes da meia noite. *Foi ver se a fic apareceu* ... Ok! Consta que eu postei dia 8, então tudo bem e... *Vê algo* ... Uma outra fic Alberich x Orpheu... Que não foi feita nem por mim, nem por Chibi? O_O Preciso ler!<p>

A fic deveria ser oneshot grandinha, maaaaaas, como não ia dar tempo, Chibi deu a ideia de fazer uma fic em capítulos. Essa é minha primeira fic em capítulos, então não me matem. Teve aquela de Count Cain, mas ela não conta, foram só pontos de vista diferentes... Bem... Prometo tentar meu máximo para provocar a sensação de "quero mais" nos leitores.

Outra coisa... Essa fic está classificada como Romance e Drama, certo? Pois é... Eu NUNCA consegui escrever um drama legal '.' Sempre ficou meio fraco, mas prometo que vou me esforçar!

Apreciem a leitura~

* * *

><p><em><strong>Still Loving You<strong>_

O quarto, feito especialmente para um _casal_, agora abrigava um cabisbaixo e desolado Orpheu. O motivo era, mais uma vez, Alberich, seu orgulhoso marido¹. Estavam a cerca de um mês sem se falar propriamente e mal se viam. Nas poucas vezes no dia em que conseguia fitar as belas esmeraldas do outro, recebia um olhar frio em resposta, semi-coberto pela franja ruiva. Aquilo fazia o coração do cavaleiro doer profundamente e inundar-se de tristeza.

A situação, cada vez pior, acabou por afastar ainda mais os amantes. Logo na primeira semana de Janeiro, ignorar um ao outro tinha virado rotina, por mais que doesse para o loiro. Mesmo em frente aos filhos², mantinha-se sério e alheio a Alberich, como se este não existisse. Entretanto, ao adentrar o antes aconchegável quarto, permitia-se chorar as lágrimas acumuladas no dia.

No inicio da segunda semana do mês, o guerreiro foi até o marido, sem mudar a expressão do rosto. Não foi uma conversa, mas sim um monologo. Poucas palavras ditas num tom distante, sem um pingo aparente de remorso ou tristeza. Doía. Mesmo que tais palavras marcassem um tipo de encontro para uma conversa melhor estabelecida, ainda faziam o peito do jovem cavaleiro doer. A tarde correu sem maiores problemas, mas os amantes nem sequer encontraram-se pela mansão.

Na calada da noite, na última hora do dia, ouviam-se passos apressados e temerosos ecoando pelos corredores. Orpheu estava quase em uma crise de pânico. À beira do desespero, seguiu para o local combinado: o terraço.

O local, recentemente reformado, ganhou um brilho especial dado pela lua. Era simples... Simplesmente magnífico. O chão de mármore branco refletia de forma bela os raios lunares. A vista para o mar e a brisa leve pareciam desaparecer com qualquer preocupação ou tristeza. Não havia necessidade de velas, pois o conjunto de estrelas era o suficiente.

O loiro fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e inclinou a cabeça para trás. Os cabelos balançaram e, assim que voltaram ao lugar, as belas safiras dos olhos de Orpheu voltaram a aparecer. Encaravam o vasto e escuro céu, mudando o foco estrela por estrela. Buscaram sedentos uma especifica. Megrez. Estava lá, brilhando como nunca, como se nada pudesse impedi-la de fazê-lo. Os olhos mais uma vez voltaram a procurar, parando da constelação de Lira. Ah... Tão distantes...

De repente ouviu-se algo. Uma porta abrindo e passos largos aproximando-se do músico, que tremia levemente de antecipação, por medo e por angústia. Os sons foram ficando mais altos e, ao notar que alguém estava bem atrás de si, ficou imóvel. O que fazer numa situação como esta? Queria chorar, virar, abraçar Alberich e aplicar-lhe um soco bem colocado, para que o ruivo aprendesse e entendesse o que fazia com o amado em momentos como esse.

Sem ouvir sequer uma palavra, começou a sentir a força das pernas irem para o além. Os lábios de Orpheu se abriram, mas a voz não saia. Os olhos estavam lacrimejando, mas as lágrimas não corriam. Queria fugir, mas o corpo não se movia. O medo parecia ter tomado sua alma e a devorava aos poucos. Faltava-lhe o ar e, em mais uma tentativa desesperada, a respiração ficou pesada, tentando puxar o ar para os pulmões. Foi então que algo rodeou o corpo do cavaleiro, fazendo-o perder a força e o oxigênio que tentava acumular.

* * *

><p><strong>Continua...<strong>

* * *

><p>Quem me conhece sabe porque foir difícil... Não interpreto o Orpheu, mas sim o Alberich (que por acaso vai estar OOC nesta fic), então eu tive que pensar muito para fazer um Orpheu parecido com o da Chibi... O que vale é a intenção... E desculpem os erros O.o<p>

E, para quem não sabe, hoje (?), 08 de Janeiro (8/01) é o dia Nacional do Yaoi! \o/ Por quê? O segredo está nos números! 8, no sistema numérico antigo japonês se lê "Ya". O tem a aparência similar à 0. E I tem aparência similar à 1. Assim criou-se o termo 801 para indicar o Yaoi!

Não foi o melhor prólogo da face da Terra, mas acho que me saí bem para uma mega novata. E é isso! Esperem o próximo capitulo, sairá antes da continuação de Mabel e o Principe Raia! ... Acho...

Ah, sim, as explicações! (¹): Sim, no meu mundinho Alberich e Orpheu se casaram, tiveram duas luas de mel e aproveitaram bem cada uma delas. / (²): Aproveitaram tão bem que acabaram tendo filhos xD São... Vários xD Os citados ali seriam Albi (Alberich XIX), Katsuo (adotado), Feu e Mura.

_Agora sim... É isso! Jaa~ o/_


End file.
